More Than You Can Handle
by sarhea
Summary: What if Akatsuki bit off more than they could chew? What if they tried to take the Shikon no Tama? COMPLETE : Kagome Higurashi Itachi Uchiha : InuYasha, Naruto, AR
1. News and Surprises

Summary: Jiraiya returns with some welcome news for Konoha.

AN: Assume AU after the Chuunin arc. Most of Rookie 9 including Naruto are Chuunins (around 15 yrs old) in Konoha. Sasuke defected and is with Sound.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & co or Inuyasha & co, someone else does.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO News and Surprises Ooo...

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, stared at her fellow sannin. After several long seconds she managed to pull herself together.

"Are you sure Jiraiya?"

The Toad Sannin was unusually serious. "Positive Tsunade. I recovered enough body parts to identify several Akatsuki members." He shuddered slightly. "It was like their chakra coils exploded from within."

Tsunade was intrigued. "A Hyuuga?"

"No. Damage like this only occurs in suicide attacks. Pump so much foreign chakra into the target the body cannot handle the alien energy and so rips itself apart. Unfortunately the attacker is drained to death in the process."

"Could a jinchuriki do it and survive?"

Jiraiya frowned and considered the question. "It is possible. But these techniques take enormous power, knowledge, and control. Naruto can't duplicate the attack. Not yet anyway."

"Which Akatsuki members did you confirm as dead?"

Jiraiya rattled off a list of names and identification methods used. "The rings they use to identify themselves are permanently bonded to the body using chakra. It cannot be removed, only cut off. From what I could gather this retaliation was so unexpected I doubt any of them had time to carry out any plan to fake their deaths."

Tsunade shook her head still amazed. "It is so hard to believe. The Akatsuki is no more."

"Not all of them. There are still the missing-nin they used for the legwork. And Uchiha Itachi."

"Any evidence of injuries he might have suffered? Missing body parts?" Tsunade was in a mood for blood, to enjoy the pain the Konoha nuke-nin must be feeling. There was no way he could have escaped an attack that had massacred his allies.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Not really. A little blood, nothing too serious from the amount spilled."

Tsunade pouted then pulled herself together. Itachi was alone, off-balance, and wounded - perfect prey for Konoha hunter-nins. Then her expression turned sober.

"Jiraiya… what caused this? Who could have killed so many S-class missing-nin at once? I have never heard of any other Sannin who could have done this feat."

Jiraiya hesitated before speaking. "It wasn't a person."

"What do you mean? Only a chakra-specialist could have caused such damage. They must have tried to eliminate a potential threat or kidnap a jinchuuri that got the upper hand."

"Last I heard they weren't after a jinchuuri; they were looking for something called the Shikon no Tama."

"Shikon no Tama? Jewel of Four Souls." Tsunade tasted the phrase. "What is it?"

Jiraiya shrugged his broad shoulders. "No one knows. It is supposed to be an artifact of enormous power that pre-dates the Fall, even time itself."

Tsunade was skeptical. "Surely if such a weapon exists it would have been secured by one of the Hidden Villages."

"Not this one. It has its own power, protector and agenda. All shinobi sent after it never returned whole. Some die peacefully with a smile, others were burnt to crisps, most were shredded and partially eaten, a few were driven so mad they had to be killed. After a while the Hidden Villages stopped sending teams and made the tale an unspoken secret."

Tsunade smiled bitterly. "So Akatsuki bit off more than they could chew. Couldn't have happened for a nicer group of psychopathic power-crazy bastards."

"All except for one." Jiraiya warned. "Itachi is still alive. You cannot write him off until you have his head."

Tsunade nodded. "Hai hai. We'll update the Bingo Book. He will be marked as presumed alive." She made a note on her scroll. A few scratches later she looked up. "Jiraiya, what do you think the Shikon no Tama Is?"

"Power. Power that kills those that covet it. Power that kills the greedy and envious."

Tsunade nodded. "No one can know about it. The official reports will say the Akatsuki tried to control a jinchuuri and failed; the bijuu escaped and killed them."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. No one must know an artifact like the Shikon exists."

Tsunade snorted. "Not unless we want our enemies to destroy themselves." She smiled evilly. "We should really let Orochimaru find out. Let him bleed his resources trying to secure it."

Jiraiya laughed. "Tsunade, you are a very cruel woman."

The Slug Sannin sniffed. "You're just realizing that? Where have you been all these years?"

Both Sannin broke into laughter. One threat against the boy they loved was eliminated. Naruto would be in less danger with the Akatsuki gone.

- - -

At that very moment things were not very pleasant in Hidden Sound Village.

Uchiha Sasuke had just received word from Kabuto - Akatsuki was destroyed and his cursed brother presumed dead due to the damage suffered by the bodies.

It was enough to send the shinobi into a rage.

The rage was enough to release the Cursed Seal - black markings erupted all over his skin and spread until his skin turned black and his hair turned white.

"NOOOO!!!"

The Oto-nin ducked and evaded several Katon jutsus that damaged and destroyed the Training Hall equipment and furnishings.

"He was mine!!! Mine to kill!!!!"

Kabuto took shelter behind a stone pillar. He wasn't quite sure if Sasuke would stay in Hidden Sound. Itachi had been the reason why the Uchiha turned traitor and left Konoha; he left Hidden Leaf to get power and training from the Snake Sannin, to become strong enough to defeat and kill his elder brother, the brother who had slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan.

He hoped Orochimaru was adjusting his plans to keep the boy in Sound. It wouldn't do to lose the prized Sharingen eyes, the last Sharingen user. At least not before the boy bred with some suitable females. It wouldn't do for Hidden Sound to lose that Bloodline because some hot-headed brat ran off and got himself killed.

- - -

Of course neither Hidden Sound nor Hidden Leaf knew the true state of affairs.

But they would find out soon enough.

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: The Fall - a presumably mythic event (WWIII) that resulted in the current feudal system - shinobi using chakra being leaders, fragmented society, no real evidence of real industrialization, hi-tech electronics or scientific R&D.

Review, Review, Review


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Summary: Konoha gets some unexpected visitors in the form of a nukenin and a miko.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Unexpected Visitors Ooo...

The dark haired man resisted the urge to sigh as he adjusted his burden. He really wished he could drag it behind him but his companion would disapprove.

She caught his eye and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll get there, make the delivery, and leave."

He snorted. "They won't let us leave. Forget that, they won't let us enter."

She merely laughed. "They won't stop us because they won't see us."

That raised a flicker of interest. "Genjutsu?"

She frowned. "Not exactly. They won't see us because we won't be there." She gestured at the air around them. "We are traveling in a void, slightly out of phase with your birth reality."

"My birth reality? Surely it is yours as well… Or is it you were never born?"

She laughed. "This isn't my reality. I'm not sure if it is my birth world, it definitely isn't my birth time. When I made my bargain I cut all ties to serve a greater purpose. Mostly protecting and teaching key individuals. Once my duty was done I would leave." Her expression turned sad. "I have no family or friends, just memories." Her expression lightened. "But now I have you."

He didn't believe it. How could he make such a difference for her? How could he matter to someone who never knew of him until a few weeks back.

He stared at her with red eyes. She didn't flinch from the cool invasive gaze. After a while he broke first and nodded.

"Hai. You have me."

- - -

Tsunade sighed as she sneaked a sip from her stash of sake. It wasn't a good idea to drink so early in the day but there was no way she could approach the paperwork waiting for her without a little bit of 'relaxation'.

She was on her second cup when it happened. Disaster.

"Obaa-chan!!! He's here!!" A blonde whirlwind slammed the door open evading her hapless Chuunin assistants-doorkeepers.

Tsunade sputtered and mourned the sake spilling down her front.

"What are you doing brat?!! I was working!!!"

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Sure sure… But this is more important! He's here. Outside the gates."

Tsunade frowned. She could practically smell the fear and tension from her little brother. Few people, mainly enemies, could elicit that response from him.

"Who is here?"

"Uchiha Itachi. And he has Sasuke with him."

Her blood chilled in her veins.

Tsunade took a swig directly from the bottle. She needed more than one measly serving to survive this disaster.

- - -

Kagome frowned. The people here were so rude! She sneaked a peek at her companion. At least he wasn't taking offense with them. Feeling irked she caught the eye of one of the glarers and frowned disapprovingly. To her surprise it worked. He looked away quickly.

A few tense minutes later the group outside the walls was joined by a spiky-haired blonde.

"Godaime-sama is coming." After making his report he edged away from them.

Kagome frowned. The boy was emitting youki. Lots of it.

Curious she studied the other wary Konoha nins. A few of them emitted low-levels of youki. Somewhere in their ancestry was a youkai parent. She pulled out pad of foolscape paper and a graphite pencil to make notes. Later when she had the time she would transcribe it to her journal. This world was a strange blend of the Feudal Era and her birth time. There were huge gaps in their history that made Kagome wonder if she was on her Earth at all.

She felt the tension rise in her companion though he didn't move a muscle. Resisting the urge to sigh she put away her writing implements and rose up from her boulder-seat.

- - -

Tsunade forced herself to move slowly. It wouldn't do to rush and give weight to the opponent. By the time she reached the Walls she had a plan to deal with Itachi.

She took in the situation, the understandable tension, the restrained prodigy-avenger-traitor, the collected prodigy-betrayer, the quiet female companion.

"Why are you here Itachi?"

He glanced at his companion who stepped forward into the bright sun. She was a small slender female wearing a dark blue hakama and a sky blue haori. The rings atop her brass capped staff jingled as she walked. She clearly didn't need the support but carried it with the ease of much practice. Probably a weapon user.

She moved closer to the Godaime ignoring the killing intent and tension until she stood just a few feet away. She cocked her head to one side and smiled brightly. It was an open congenial smile very much like ones from Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama? My name is Higurashi Kagome. Though it won't change the past Itachi wishes to make amends for what he did when under Chikoshun. He has no desire to follow through on old plans. As a gesture of good faith we've brought gifts." She glanced at the Uchiha Betrayer who tossed a canvas sack to the ground.

The material unraveled to reveal a head with gold eyes. A very familiar head. The eyes were wide open, the facial expression frozen into a rictus of terror.

"Orochimaru!!" Tsunade wasn't sure who spoke the cursed name.

Higurashi pretended not to hear and continued. "Second is his brother." She gestured at the unconscious bound and gagged form on the ground behind her. "I removed the Cursed Seal and purified the remnants of the youki from him. His mind is not very stable though, he has been focused on revenge for so long. To show good faith we brought him to Konoha instead of dumping him in the forest. Do what you can to stabilize him. If he comes after Itachi or myself I will kill him. The only reason why he is still alive is because Itachi feels responsible." Those pleasant smiling eyes turned cold. "I do not care for ningen who make deals for power. Now that we are done we shall be leaving."

The hakama clad figure turned away and began walking leisurely. She was joined by the Akatsuki survivor, Konoha missing-nin.

Everyone stared at the head and unconscious Uchiha. A pair that took down Sound nin and the Snake Sannin and the Curse-empowered Prodigy.

They couldn't just leave! But who would dare stand up to them?

"Wait!" Naruto exploded into motion and chased the couple down. "You can't just leave like that! What the hell is Chikoshun! Why is Itachi alive and all the other Akatsuki dead?! How did you kill Orochimaru? How did you remove the Cursed Seal from Sasuke?! Who are you?! Why is Kyuubi so afraid of you?!" The reckless Chuunin jumped high, angling to land in front of them.

Just when he reached out to grab the older woman her companion intervened.

Itachi moved swiftly and redirected the Konoha shinobi so he landed a few meters away.

"Don't do that." It was the first words Tsunade heard from the missing-nin.

"Why?" Naruto wanted to know. He knew the elder Uchiha could have easily re-directed him so he landed badly, to suffer from broken bones or internal injuries.

"If you touch her you'll be destroyed from within, your chakra coils will explode. Even Kyuubis healing will not save you." Itachi warned.

Narutos eyes widened. "Like the Akatsuki."

Itachi inclined his head. "Don't touch Kagome unless you are willing to risk death."

Naruto frowned. "Then how come you're alive?!"

Red Sharingen eyes glanced at Kagome who shrugged. A slight crease marred his smooth brow.

"It is a long story and we need to get going."

"Then why don't you stay and tell me?" Naruto whined. "I'm sure Obaa-chan will spring for two hotel rooms since you did kill the Snake Freak and bring Sasuke back."

Tsunade choked and sweat-dropped.

"NAAARUUUTOOOO!!"

"Well its true! And don't you want to know what happened? It must have been some powerful jutsu - killing Akatsuki and Orochimaru." The blonde genin whined. "You even said you'd buy dinner for the shinobi who helped to kill the Snake Freak."

Tsunade growned but conceded. And she was curious. She looked at the couple straight.

"The gaki is right. I'm willing to grant one week temporary asylum to Uchiha Itachi in return for a complete report. On everything. Condition he doesn't attack Konohans, unless attacked." She smiled. "I'll even throw in housing and meals for a week."

The pair looked at each other then at the Hokage before speaking as one.

"Agreed."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Chikoshun a made up word meaning Blood Lust, or Blood Rage.

Review, Review, Review


	3. Explanations: The Uchiha Massacre

Summary: Explanations about kekkai genkais and youkais from a miko.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Explanations: The Uchiha Massacre Ooo...

Itachi glanced around the long oval table. He still couldn't believe he was here, in the Hokages residence, eating at her table. Carefully he reviewed his dining companions, shinobi of various ranks who Tsunade trusted: Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanacha Inoshi, Hyuuga Neji, Morino Ibiki, Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Miharishi Anko, Jiraiya, Shizune. Shinobi who could be trusted to be honest in the expert advice they gave. Shinobi who had experience and flexibility to handle and adapt to new situations on the fly.

Carefully he placed his chopsticks down and took a sip of water. They wouldn't poison him, at least not before he gave his report and left Konoha; to do otherwise would be a fatal political error. It would indicate Konoha shinobi could not be trusted to complete their mission.

A faintly callused hand squeezed his reassuringly. He made no response other than squeezing that warm hand back.

Kagome had taken him out of the hollow hell of blood and absence. Kagome had healed his heart and soul. Kagome gave him purpose, a reason and way to excel. He would follow her to the ends of time and space.

There was a tense pause while dessert was served. Once the genin maid left and the room secured Tsunade put on a more formidable façade.

"We are waiting Itachi. Give us your report."

Itachi smiled, an expression tinged with bitterness. "Which report Tsunade-sama?"

"Start with the Uchiha Massacre. Why did you do it Itachi?"

The perpetrator and survivor tensed and struggled to gather his thoughts. After an uncomfortable silence he glanced at his companion who nodded understandingly and answered for him.

"It is a difficult tale. To understand it you need some background information on bloodline limits."

"What information?" Kakashi asked sharply.

"How bloodlines were created in the first place." Kagome explained simply. "They didn't just evolve out of human genes. They came from a youkai ancestor. Shadows for Nara, Insect for Aburame, Moles for Hyuuga, Ice and Water for Mist-nin, Fire and Eagle for Uchiha. I don't know how the first unions came about - a maiden sacrificed to sate a youkais lust, a child sold to appease a more powerful foe, an attraction that held true or faded - I do not care to speculate.

"The children born of such unions are called hanyou, half-breeds. They possess powers of the youkai parent to a lesser degree, are generally stronger faster and quick healers." The shinobis stared. That was true of the traditional shinobi clans, a reason how and why the families prospered and survived while others died out. "Generally it isn't too much of an issue because after eight or so generations the youkai blood is diluted so the descendant isn't too remarkable. The problem started when your shinobi clans started breeding for the traits, to strengthen the bloodline.

"Dominant traits concentrated over generations result in descendants exhibiting more youkai like traits - disdain to those perceived as weaker or lesser beings; hatred towards perceived competition; desire for power and acknowledgement; need to be challenged, to be stronger, better, faster. I'm not saying humans don't have those traits, it's just that it becomes excessive in those with youkai blood.

"When the hanyou is pressured, forced to excel by circumstance or family, it awakens the youkai blood, the dormant traits. I knew a hanyou who I trusted with my life but when his youkai blood awoke it was terrifying. In that state they don't recognize friend, foe, allies, or enemies. Everyone is an obstacle on the path to power. Later I spoke to his half-brother who explained exactly why hanyou children were usually killed in youkai society: They are so unstable. Full blooded youkai children are trained from childhood to control and channel the bloodlust. If it doesn't work there are blood spells and seals to limit the damage they can cause. Those spells don't work on hanyou because they are weaker and cannot tolerate the stresses caused by the seals."

Kagome took a sip of water and paused to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"Uchiha Fugate was a bastard of the first order. He married his second cousin Uchiha Mikoto because he believed their children would be exceptional. He was right. Uchiha Itachi had an almost full compliment of youkai genes that practically guaranteed he would excel in whatever he tried. The bastard immediately pushed his eldest into ninjutsu training without any of the basic mental training a youkai child would have received. It was essentially putting heat on a pressure cooker. And then he did an extremely stupid thing that set the massacre in motion: He tried to kill Itachi."

Everyone stiffened at that accusation. The older shinobi could not deny Uchiha Fugate was ruthless enough to do just that. Naruto hissed at that bit of information. Itachi remained expressionless. Kagome smiled sadly before continuing.

"Itachi was straining for freedom very much like an eagle-youkai would. He knew he wanted more, something that didn't exist in Konoha. He talked to Sandaime Hokage and began making plans to leave Konoha, very much like Tsunade-sama did. When Fugate found out you can imagine what happened. He sent several Uchiha jounin including Uchiha Shisui to eliminate the blood traitor.

"Spilling blood is potent, spilling kin blood is sacrifice in youkai culture, an indication you are willing to excel, to give up everything for ancestral knowledge. Some youkai become stronger with each generation because they absorb the power of the previous one. Itachi had excelled with his current state, he had mastered the traditional Sharingen; spilling kin blood indicated he was willing to move to the next level. Both youkai bloodlines awoke and it drove him mad."

"The reason why so many bloodline genius go insane." Jiraiya murmured.

Everyone looked at the Uchiha. He was focused on a traditional water painting of mountains and a bridge over a winding stream. Kagome took another sip before continuing.

"In his rage he slaughtered those he perceived as betrayers and weaklings. It is possible to stop hanyous in the Chikoshun state but it is very difficult: the person has to be absolutely passive with no killing intent; they have to want to help the afflicted without hurting them. When Sasuke was a child he was enough to break the initial killing rage - he loved his elder brother and only wanted to know why he'd done such a terrible thing, he didn't want to kill Itachi or avenge his clan. Itachi became slightly saner but he did not have any defense for what he'd done so he left Konoha. He didn't know what he was looking for, what he wanted, what was happening, so he kept moving.

"InuYasha once tried to explain what the change was like. He said Chikoshun was like a fire in his blood, a building demand to destroy weakness and obstacles. It changes and pushes the body to the limits and in the process damages it. It creates an empty rage that cannot be quelled or exhausted. It is a nearly bottomless well of potential."

"Ultimate Lotus. Opening all eight gates." Tsunade murmured.

"Hai hai. Some people revel in the rage and enjoy spilling blood, they allow their youkai heritage to control their actions. Others control themselves as best they can, they use minimal force to reach the goals they set, they conserve their energy and efforts, they retain their humanity as best they can manage."

"Then why did he join Akatsuki?" Naruto wanted to know.

"He will answer that." Itachi interrupted with a hint of acid. He refused to let their expectant expressions affect him. "I was looking for answers so I went to people who were like me. I didn't realize it when I was approached but Akatsuki members were hanyou with awakened youkai blood. They didn't have answers, just a better idea of what I could do, what I was capable of. I wanted to be strong so I stayed and became hollower. I didn't understand until I met Kagome and she explained what happened, why I was so angry and empty all the time. Some like Kisame enjoyed killing, others were just intent on accumulating power and skill, to quell that urge."

"Where did they come from?" Jiraiya wanted to know.

"All of them have shinobi ancestry and bloodlimits. Some were the products of breeding programs conducted by Kages and more isolated clans. They killed everyone who knew about them when their blood awoke. They drifted until one learned the emptiness could only be quenched by power. He formed Akatsuki and started looking for the nine bijuu, one for each member."

"It wouldn't have worked." Kagome added with a sad smile. "The power is too incompatible; it would tear the would-be host. I know hanyou that assimilated lesser youkai into his own body to become stronger but it only works with lesser beings. A bijuu would rip a hanyou apart."

"Was that how they died?" Naruto asked. "They found a bijuu and tried to transfer it?"

Itachi shook his head. "Iie. Sasori found a scroll describing the location of the Shikon no Tama."

Jiraiya hissed. "You actually found it? And you're alive?!"

Kagome glanced at Itachi. "It is your story. Why don't you tell it?"

Itachi took a sip of water before speaking. "Aa."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN:

Review, Review, Review


	4. Explanations: The Shikon no Tama

Summary: Itachi tells his side of the story.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Explanations: The Shikon no Tama Ooo...

Itachi frowned and composed his thoughts before speaking.

"Sasori found the scroll. Once the location was determined all of us went. If the guardian had killed so many shinobi expeditions in the past it would take all of us to overcome it and secure the Shikon."

"Anou, what is the Shikon?" Naruto scratched his head feeling a bit lost.

Itachi glared at the blonde Chuunin but grudgingly answered. "Shikon no Tama. Jewel of Four Souls. An artifact powerful enough to grant wishes, to change reality so dreams are fact." Everyone hissed. "It was created more than a thousand years ago when a powerful miko battled a youkai army. In the end there were just three youkai and the miko on the battlefield. She was not strong enough to kill the three youkai so she trapped them within her soul and pushed it out of her body in the form of a pearl-like stone called the Shikon no Tama."

Then Kagome picked up the explanation. "Midoriko spent centuries fighting the three youkai within the jewel. In the physical world there were battles and wars fought over the Shikon. Youkai and humans wanted to possess it. At one time it was shattered into shards but each shard was potent enough make its owner nearly unbeatable. There was race between several factions to gather the shards and put together the Shikon."

"What happened? Who won? Who got the Shikon? Did he make a wish?" Naruto was practically bouncing in his chair.

Kagome smiled bitterly. "No one won. A lot of people were hurt and killed. Everyone agreed it would be best if the jewel was sent away where no one could reach it."

"But WHYYY?" Naruto wailed. "I would have wished to be Hokage!"

"Baka!" Itachi tossed an almond that struck the blonde in the forehead. "Everything has a price, the Shikon is no different."

"Itachi is right. The youkai souls within it twist and taint anything wished so the worst possible outcome occurs. Everyone who tried to accumulate shards and power were killed. It kills everyone it touches." Tsunade touched her collar bone where her grandfathers necklace once rested. The Godaime glanced at Naruto and saw he too had reflexively touched the priceless heirloom. "Only someone very strong and pure-hearted can resist being tainted. They knew if they tried to hide the Shikon some power-hungry idiot would try to find and use it so they decided to do something different." Tears shimmered in Kagomes brown eyes.

"What did they do?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"One of the group volunteered to be bound to the Shikon, to join Midoriko within the Jewel and displace one of the youkai souls. This meant the power of creation and destruction was more balanced. The jewel was still powerful and it was able to take more defensive measures."

"To stop intruders and power-seekers." Tsunade murmured. Honey-brown eyes were sharp. "Is your family descended from the original group? Are you caretakers of the Shikon shrine?"

Kagomes eyes were distant. Itachi glanced at her and sighed.

"She won't talk in this mood so let me just tell my part."

…ooO Begin Flashback … …

Itachi glanced at his erstwhile companions. Akatsuki were not reliable. If he failed they would not hesitated to cut him off and leave him behind. A tiny voice kept screaming at him.

'You are doing a very stupid thing. Sooner or later you are going to come up against an opponent you cannot best and you will die. Alone and unmourned and forgotten.'

Aa. But I have made my choice. I cannot go back to what I was. Only birds return to their nests.

'But you can try to forge a different path. One away from these bloodthirsty psychopaths.'

I cannot leave. Not now.

'Then you are a fool. This place is death for interlopers and power hungry. You've read the old papers. No shinobi survived unscathed. All returned empty handed.'

Who knows, this time might be different.

'You are fooling yourself. Just like the in-bred weakling traitors fooled themselves about the strength of Uchiha blood and the power of the Sharingen.'

Perhaps. But it is my choice to make.

So he followed his unreliable allies into the heart of the ancient shrine carved into solid rock.

The subsequent hours were difficult and stressful as the nine Akatsuki negotiated the labyrinth booby trapped with physical dangers and genjutsu illusions. They could not retreat because the traps would re-set making their progress useless. They spent brief hours resting before moving on through the maze.

Itachi thought he had a good sense of time. The Shikon Shrine destroyed that belief. Everyone reacted differently to the odd energies from the traps and carvings. Some became more paranoid and had to be put down. Others retreated into a comatose state. At the end there were only five Akatsuki, including Itachi, who reached the inner-most Shrine.

At that point that little nagging voice had become a shrill scream.

'Get out of here if you want to live.'

I'm tired of living. Death would be less troublesome.

'There are things worse than death.'

Like going mad? If it happens it would not matter then.

'Like slavery.'

No one can do that to me.

'Some chains are stronger than clan, custom, blood, fuuin, or genjutsu.'

Like what?

'You have to feel those chains to know how strong they are.'

"We're here."

Itachi looked up at Rei, the senior Akatsuki, the one who gathered the others. An ordinary middle-aged man with thinning hair. Reis power lay in his absolute control over light and energy of all types. He could transmute any jutsu used against him, store the power and chakra, then use it against his opponents. Itachi wasn't sure if there was an upper limit to the power he could handle.

The Uchiha shivered imagining the empty void within the older man, the void that demanded to be filled with blood and power.

"Scared?" Yumi inquired in low poisonous tones.

Itachi glared at the former Grass-kunoichi. An expert in plants and poisons. She could literally make the flora around her do her bidding. Specialized in traps and espionage.

"No." He replied evenly. "Just cautious."

She laughed throatily. "The Shikon is power. Akatsuki will grow with that power. And so will we."

Itachi shook his head. He knew better than to believe that silly fallacy. Power had to be earned and tested in combat. Having the knowledge was useless unless the owner was capable of applying it. One of the many reasons why he hated his bloodline skill to copy techniques. Itachi had no problems copying jutsus but he never used what he copied. He studied the seals, gauged the chakra requirements, measured the efficiency of the attack, then refined and distilled the technique into its most potent form. All jutsus he used had been analyzed, picked apart, and repackaged into a more lethal and efficient form.

He shook his head and focused his attention to the here and now.

The five of them were standing before a simple waist-high pillar-pedestal. Atop was a shallow hollow in which a glowing pearl-pink orb lay. Everyone could feel the energy within, the subtle waves of chakra pulsing from the object.

"The Shikon no Tama."

"Are there any chakra traps?" Yumi asked sharply.

Itachi activated his bloodline. The world bled into red and black.

"No. The only chakra or energy is within the orb."

Rei reached out to touch the Shikon.

All his instincts screamed. Itachi recoiled and looked away as a blinding white-pink light and raw ki filled the room.

... ... End Flashback Ooo…

Itachi took a sip of water to soothe his parched throat. He wasn't used to talking so much.

"What happened next?" Naruto wanted to know.

Itachi frowned and spoke. He could not tell them everything, just enough to soothe their curiosity.

"When Rei touched the Shikon he activated its innate defenses and woke the guardian spirit. She was not very happy with 'Power hungry, blood-thirsty hanyous desecrating her resting place'." He explained with a wry smile. "The light paralyzed like Nara Shadow techniques. When she looked into each of us… I think she used something similar to the Tsukiyomi. What she saw angered her enough to pour raw power into the others.

"She said, 'If it is power you want, its power you'll get.' It was too much for flesh-and-blood." Itachi shuddered. "I've sparred with Hyuugas. I know what it feels like to have the tenketsus blocked; this was much worse. The attack overloaded the chakra coils and destroyed the inner organs - you bled to death internally or died from aneurysms."

"Then why did she let you go?" Kurenai wanted to know.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know. The mental plane she created was much stronger and sophisticated than any I've experienced or could create." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what she did to the others, but for me… She shredded my belief, my perceptions. She pushed me to question and doubt every assumption I've ever made. The ultimate 'What If' game." He shuddered. "I cannot describe what it was like but she rebuilt my perception and value system, she showed me other paths." His eyes were distant.

"The Shikon grants wishes to whoever possess it. It does this by warping reality, changing events so the desired wish is the outcome. The problem is not everyone can be satisfied because human wants are unlimited. If one person is made happy then others must suffer." His eyes were hard. "Trust me when I say this, Konoha would have been destroyed if I just left without destroying the Uchiha clan. They wanted too much, they wanted it all without paying the price themselves. I do not regret destroying the clan. I regret Sasukes suffering.

"When I woke up the orb was gone and the others were dead. The only one alive was Kagome. She told me her family moved the bodies out to where they could be found. I was the only sane survivor of the Shrine in 300 years. It was… difficult. Kagome helped me get through the first few weeks." Itachis eyes were hard and defiant. "She told me about the history of the Shikon and how bloodlines developed and youkais. She gave me this second chance. I set my little brother on this path and I wanted to give him a second chance as well. Once I healed I decided to go Sound Country. Kagome insisted on going as well to make sure I didn't have a relapse.

"We reached Hidden Sound and Kagome insisted on fighting when we found out Orochimaru was grafting youkai genes into his shinobi and himself. With her skills it wasn't too difficult to get through the ranks and take out Orochimaru and secure Sasuke. Once we were out of the village Kagome removed the Cursed Seal and purified the last remains of snake-youki from Sasuke. She placed a special seal on him so what happened to me will not happen to him. He will never go through the awakening as I did. Then I placed him under a sleep genjutsu and brought him here."

Tsunade was confused. "Why here? Why didn't you try to talk to him? Or ask Kagome to help him like she did you?"

Kagome stirred. "Itachi wanted to be helped. He knew he was near his breaking point. He just wanted answers and a purpose. I gave him those. Sasuke only wants vengeance. He has no reason for living or healing. He knows I'm with Itachi and has no reason to trust me. With Orochimaru gone he has no reason to stay in Sound. This village is part of the reason why he has such an inflated ego problem so you can work on deflating it. Hopefully he'll stay in Konoha long enough to get his head on straight." Her warm brown eyes were hard. "If he attacks me or Itachi I will kill him. Itachi is important to me and I won't let anyone hurt him."

She glanced over at her companion who was blushing faintly though resolutely pretending not to.

"We'll leave in two days after buying our supplies. Tsunade-sama, if any nin come after us with killing intent we will kill them regardless of their village or rank." Kagomes eyes were firm

Naruto frowned. "Why do you have to leave? When Sasuke gets better he'll want to see his brother and family."

"The village and clans won't accept it." Itachi replied bluntly. "Too much was lost due to my actions."

"And how much more might be lost in the future?" Naruto pointed out sensibly. "Neji is a genius and he is really pissed with the Main House. He tried to kill Hinata in the first Chuunin exams. How do you know there aren't others like you who are just barely coping under the pressure? If you and Kagome stay you can help them. Or at least do the seal-thingy if they snap."

Everyone looked at the usually clueless blonde.

"You know, that is a very smart idea." Kakashi murmured. Naruto beamed. Then Kakashi continued. "I'm surprised it came from you."

Naruto scowled. "HEY!!"

Everyone laughed.

Tsunade glanced at the couple. "Well, what do you say?"

Itachi shook his head. "It won't happen. There is too much memories."

Tsunade scowled. "Then I will paint a very vivid picture of the future: Bloodline prodigies going insane turning districts into bloodbaths. They know strong shinobi and bloodlines are important to Konoha. If they want to keep Konoha safe they will agree."

Itachi glanced at Kagome who shrugged and answered. "If you can get them to see sense then we'll stay for a year. If things are bad we'll leave."

Tsunade nodded. "Acceptable." She looked at Itachi who nodded after some thought.

Shizune and Jiraiya immediately approached Kagome for more details on her knowledge of youkai and bloodlines, things to test or look out for, things that could be done. The others began drawing up a plan of attack, to blackmail and coax the Village Council and Clan Elders into agreeing to new testing and training regimes. Some like Naruto were throwing out wild and wacky suggestions. Others like Kakashi took glee in bursting each bubble.

Itachi sighed. "I hope we haven't bitten off more than we can handle."

...ooOoo...

TBC…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I wrote this fic before I read enough of the manga to find out more about the Akatsuki members, including their leaders and members. I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite it so just take Rei as the leader (instead of Pein) and Yumi as another member.

Review, Review, Review


	5. Life Goes On

Summary: Five-Six years in the future life in Konoha.

AN: Disclaimer in chapter 1

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...ooO Life Goes On Ooo...

Uchiha Kagome winced as she chased after two identical ebony haired, onyx eyed boys.

"Souta! Miroku! Get back here!!"

The two toddlers merely giggled and evaded their mother with ease. Not that it was much of a challenge in her current condition.

Finally Kagome gave up and pushed her hair back from her sweaty brow. "Rin! Help me catch your brothers."

The four-year-old blinked innocently. "What do I get okaa-san?"

Kagome glowered then laughed. "You get to hear about my old friend, the one I named you for."

At that the older child lit up and shot off after her younger siblings.

"You are too relaxed with them." A cool disapproving tone interrupted her musings.

Kagome looked up at the familiar face of her brother-in-law, Sasuke. He was with his old team and their significant others: Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Hinata and TenTen. They had grown so much in the past five years she had known them, struggled through the conflicts without losing hope. There had been past relationships, stormy break-ups, attempted reconciliations, and such before they had settled into their current relationships.

It had been a difficult first year. It took months of work before Sasuke accepted the facts and reality. Then Sasuke and Sakura had tried and failed miserably to make a go. Naruto had flitted from girl to girl before Kagome pushed Hinata to make her claim. Sakura found Lee on the rebound and was surprisingly happy. It took Sasuke the longest to settle down, afraid of rejection and fear. TenTen had given up on her stalled relationship with Neji and had been consoled by a gentle Hinata when Sasuke entered the picture.

Kagome had to restrain a smile. It was worse than high school with Konoha shinobis. Understandable given most preferred partners who understood the lifestyle. Even more given the limited pool of potential romantic interests of suitable age.

Kagome had set up several couples in the past five years. Some had to be bullied, others needed a little nudge, a few simply needed the blinders to be taken off. Her time as an observer had honed her knack of dissecting personalities to find common ground. It helped her in her role as unofficial counselor for Konoha shinobis. The older generation resisted her efforts but the younger ones out of the Academy were in awe of her.

She smiled as she forced her attention to the present. "It is my job Sasuke. I am their mother. Besides they get plenty of discipline from their father and teachers."

Loud twin cries of protest interrupted the conversation.

Rin had returned with her younger siblings.

"Okaa-san! I have them!!"

"Okaa-san! Wanna play!"

"Rin big meanie!"

"Ow! Okaa-san! Souta kicked me!"

A soft chuckle broke through the loud clamor. Everyone turned to the source.

Leaning on the door frame was ANBU trainer-captain Uchiha Itachi.

"Otou-san!" Triple shrieks and squeals blasted adult ears as the three Uchiha children scrambled madly to get to their father.

The younger adults winced and watched bemused as the stoic, cold, infamous Uchiha accept the innocent childish displays without a qualm.

- - -

Sasuke winced. He still had problems with people invading his personal space. He still couldn't understand how his controlled elder brother reached this point. Then he watched his sister-in-law glide over the polished bamboo floors. He watched the children giggle but move away without complaining. He watched them watch their parents kiss giggling but with no other curiosity or embarrassment. It was clearly a much witnessed display in this particular household. Sasuke could not remember any public displays of affection between his parents, only cold tokens of acknowledgement. It was clearly different in this Uchiha household. Then he looked up at his brother.

Itachi had changed, softened yet so much stronger. He was metal tempered in some unknown fire, tested and tormented by the power of the not-so-mythical Shikon. That tempering made him stronger but so much more flexible. He felt no desire to maintain a public mask of strength like their parents or the Hyuugas and other clans. He was strong enough to display his affection because he was certain about his abilities to protect and shield his loved ones. Anyone who thought otherwise learned that the hard way.

In her own way Kagome was just as strong. She helped people find what they needed to become better, stronger, more capable. He had watched her work her magic on Itachi and Konoha. Other Hidden Villages knew to be wary when the Godaime sent Uchiha Kagome to the negotiating tables. But despite it all her first priority was her family.

'They are my reasons to be strong. Without them why should I care for material wealth? Or status and prestige?'

It had been hard. Finding out why his adored elder brother snapped all those ears ago. Watching his brother find a place in Konoha. Struggling to find his own place. Watching the two of them dance around before formalizing their bond. Seeing someone else make his brother love and laugh. Waiting with Itachi when Kagome labored to give birth to Rin. Watching over three beautiful babies that were the focus of unrestrained love from their parents, love he and Itachi never received from their own parents.

It was a standing joke in Konoha that the elder Uchihas were determined to repopulate the district by themselves. Two pregnancies resulting in three children and a fourth child on the way, in less than four years. Whenever the kunoichis teased his sister-in-law Kagome just smiled and said she wanted a large family. Sasuke had expected to be the one to revive the clan; he never expected the one who destroyed the clan to revive it.

"Sasuke?"

He came to the present and stared.

Itachi had an arm around Kagomes back, hand resting on the prominent curve of her belly. There was a curiously understanding expression on her face. He looked at his brother, his black eyes were more distant but much warmer than his memories from Before.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Kagome asked cheerily. "Or do you have plans?"

"We have plans." Sasuke murmured. "Shizune-san asked us to remind you of your check-up tomorrow."

Kagome frowned. "Oh. I had forgotten." She glanced over at her spouse who was frowning. "Don't worry. It is a standard pre-natal appointment." She caressed her belly. "Tsunade thinks I might be carrying twins again. If I am she wants to modify my diet."

Itachi relaxed and nodded. He had grilled the medic-nin during his wifes first two pregnancies.

Kagome smiled at the younger adults. "All right then. You should get going. Hinata, Sakura, I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."

There was a chorus of goodbyes as the children protested letting go of their favorite uncle Naruto.

"Don't be silly." Kagome chided her two youngest. "You'll see him tomorrow. He will pick you up from the daycare."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yup. Naru-jii-san and Hina-ba-san will be here tomorrow."

Sasuke looked up sharply. Itachi answered the silent inquiry.

"The final rounds of the trade talks with Iwa and Suna. It should be wrapped up with a formal dinner. I would have asked you but Godaime is giving you an assignment tomorrow. You'll be in the field for at least two weeks."

Sasuke visibly relaxed and nodded.

The six shinobi said their farewells and left.

Itachi brushed his lips against his spouses' ear.

Kagome giggled and wrenched free. "Ah ah ah." She rebuked her husband with a finger. "First dinner. Once the children are in bed you can have dessert." She murmured with a teasing wink.

Itachi sighed but nodded. She was right. He looked down at his confused children and forced his tense body to relax.

"Why don't the three of you wash up and go to the kitchen?"

Rin opened her mouth to protest but then obeyed seeing the stern expression on her fathers face. Otou-san would not change his mind when he had that look. They weren't going to hear about her namesake after dinner. Then her expression brightened. She could probably get Naru-jii-san to tell them of his genin adventures and Academy pranks.

...ooOoo...

Much later once the children were settled in the nursery and the couple in their bed Kagome asked the question that lay heavy on her mind.

"Do you regret? Do you regret staying in Konoha, with me?"

Itachi looked at her with a faint smile. "No."

Kagome twisted the sheet in her hands. "But you could have traveled and improved yourself!"

"I did that. And was alone and empty." He responded gently.

"But you haven't learnt any new jutsus in months! You've been doing paperwork and teaching for weeks now."

Itachi shrugged and removed the tie holding his hair back. "Training field agents is important. Teaching them how to kill and survive is important." He slipped under the sheets clad in a traditional cotton sleeping yukata. "Besides I've been working on creating my own jutsus. Being off the on-call list means I have time to do my personal research and experimentations." He leaned against the pillows. "I have time to watch my children grow." His eyes were very serious. "I never thought I would have children Kagome. Before, I was too intent on training, on becoming the best. Later, it was a forlorn thought; no sane woman would bear the child of an infamous nukenin, an Akatsuki. After, no one in Konoha trusted me, and I wasn't very inclined to be nice. If it wasn't for you I would have left Konoha within six months."

Kagome frowned. "Then why didn't you? I mean we weren't together then. You could have easily left and returned periodically like Jiraiya."

He reached out and held her pointed chin with scarred fingers. "We weren't together. But it doesn't mean I wasn't interested in you."

Kagomes eyes were wide. She shrugged off his grip and held the hand within her smaller ones. "Even then?" Her voice was filled with skepticism. "You sure didn't indicate any interest."

"You were my friend Kagome. I wasn't going to risk our friendship." Thin lips quirked in a faint smile. "Besides I wasn't sure I could handle you."

Kagome sat up straight feeling affronted. "What do you mean?"

Itachi laughed softly. "Not control you. Be with you." The laughter faded. "You are very demanding. You want everything, for people around you, for yourself. I wasn't sure if I could give that to you. It was far more stressful than my jounin exams. I felt like I was being overwhelmed by you, what I wanted, what you would want. At one point I almost gave up; felt it was too much."

"What made you change your mind?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Hatake."

"Kakashi-san?" Kagome was confused.

"Hai. He had persuaded you to go out with him. You were really enjoying his company."

"Yes. But he reminded me of Miroku from before." Kagome wrinkled her nose. "A bit of a pervert but solid as a rock. Besides he's happier with Kurenai-chan. I'm glad she decided to give him a chance. It takes a strong soul to grasp at a second chance at love."

"I didn't know that at the time. I was afraid I would lose you. I had nothing else to lose."

Kagomes eyes softened as she reached out and embraced her husband.

"Do you regret? Taking that risk? Agreeing to have less field work? Teaching haughty self-centered shinobi from puffed-up self-important clans on the dangers of bloodlines? Raising a large family?"

He moved back and angled his head to brush a soft kiss against her lips.

"Iie. I don't regret accepting more than I thought I could handle."

...ooOoo...

The End.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: I wrote quite a while ago. This was meant to be a one shot that somehow grew out of control. No plans for any fillers or back story.

AN: Enjoy the New Year!!

Review, Review, Review


End file.
